


别玩儿手机了

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 大团综现实背景
Relationships: 豪情雅致
Kudos: 11





	别玩儿手机了

“别玩儿手机了。”黑暗里刘也突然出声。虽说是轻轻的气音，但任豪还是清楚地听见了。他摁灭手机屏幕，把手机扣在枕边。

青年旅馆真的很小，小到室友们的呼噜和呼吸声交织在一起，一出深夜交响乐近在耳边。任豪撑着胳膊从床上坐起来，刘也的眼睛在黑暗中带着发亮的水光。两人蹑手蹑脚地出了房间。

24小时便利店还开着，任豪的手在冰柜前悬了一会儿，刘也的帽檐压得很低：“大半夜的别买饮料了，喝了明天会肿。”

最后还是买了一排养乐多。任豪掏出手机给便利店店员扫码的时候有种不真实感。他捏着养乐多的塑料封膜，刘也走过来拉他。两人挤挤挨挨地走回青年旅馆，路上零星几辆车开过，也没人注意到他们。

我这头发，刘也伸手去理自己被帽子压得乱七八糟的刘海。任豪把手里的乳酸菌饮料一饮而尽，顺手把刘也的空瓶子一起按垃圾分类的指示丢进旅馆大厅的垃圾箱里。垃圾箱的盖子前后晃了几下，刘也靠在巨大柔软的沙发上，半阖着眼睛愣神。

“要不回去睡觉？”任豪掏出手机看了眼时间，两点半。旅馆大厅值班的人也昏昏欲睡，只有暖而浅的灯光洒在器物上。

刘也摇摇头：“不知道为啥，”他的声音很柔和，“我的身体告诉我该睡了，但精神还是很清醒。”

任豪双手张开搭在沙发上，两人距离不远不近，任豪刚好可以碰到刘也的一侧肩膀。

“你今天开心吗？”任豪突然发问。

刘也愣了一下，他微微偏头躲开任豪搭在他肩上的手：“还行，还挺开心的，”他低着头去扯剩下几瓶养乐多上面的塑料膜：“大家一起，就挺开心的。”

任豪干脆利落地反驳他：“开心的话晚上怎么会睡不着。”

刘也挪过来啪打了他一下：“那还不是你不配合？跟你说了早点录完早点休息，你非得跟我杠不是？”

任豪也没还手，他瞪着眼睛的样子看起来有点无辜。刘也噎了一下，他站起来想往房间走，被任豪一下拽住了胳膊，任豪手上力气很大，但声音却是很温和：“你不开心就要说出来。”

一本正经的，刘也有点被气笑：“跟你说你听吗？”他的眼睛很大很亮，但此刻看起来却没什么温度。任豪眨眨眼睛：“我听啊，”他伸手去扳刘也的肩头：“我哪次没听啊？”

刘也表面上镇定冷静一个人，实际上每次大舞台前常常紧张得要吐。他不想让其他队友看见，平白增添紧张气氛，每次都躲到洗手间去自己缓解。任豪撞见过一次，他正洗保温杯呢，突然看到一个熟悉的身影从隔间里出来，眼睛红得很。

任豪一开始只当他是隐形眼镜不舒服，一边晃荡杯子一边问没事吧。刘也摆摆手匆忙走了。任豪捏着保温杯快步追上去，刘也靠在墙上，没忍住情绪崩了。

他仰着头不让眼泪弄花妆：“我就腰伤犯了，没事。”

这哪能没事，都是跳过舞的人。任豪摸着自己的胳膊半天不知道怎么回话。刘也已经仰着头把眼泪咽下去，拍了一下他的肩膀：“我先走了。”

哎你等等，任豪叫住他。刘也红着眼睛望过来：“咋？”

任豪把杯子放在地上，伸手握住刘也的两只手腕：“你打我一下。”

你有病啊，刘也没说出来，但任豪很笃定：“你就打一下。”

那就不客气了。刘也往他胸前轻轻捶了一拳，任豪反应巨夸张，往后连退三步捂住胸口：“你这……内功深厚啊……”

什么乱七八糟的，刘也笑起来，整个人提着的紧张劲儿一下子松下来，感觉心里被一双暖暖的手托住，整个人心跳也平稳起来。

任豪弯下腰去捡自己的杯子，手很自然地搭上刘也的肩膀：“现在好点没？”

刘也点点头，好多了。

这后来成了他们之间的默契，刘也打人一点也不疼，花里胡哨的。任豪看他开心，时不时也回击几下。周震南路过这俩人，头上冒出巨大的问号。

也哥怎么了啊？他凑到姚琛耳边小声问。姚琛从手机里抬起头，迷茫了一会儿看到角落互相打来打去的两人。他漫不经心地刚准备开口，手机里的电台不知道是不是人工智能，舒缓的女声飘出来：“因为爱情～简单地生长～”

周震南：…………依然随时可以为你疯狂。

刘也伸出拳头打了一下任豪的肩膀，任豪：“用力点，安，还挺舒服的啊。”

刘也做了个噤声的动作，两人摸黑走进房间，室友们依旧睡得昏天黑地，任豪躺在床上，刚准备入睡，手机屏幕却闪了一下。

他拿起来一看，是一条微信消息。

刘也：明天再收拾你。

还配了个很凶的小猫咪表情，任豪噗一下笑出来，怕吵到室友赶紧把头闷进被子里。刘也就在他对床，估计是蒙着被子在看手机，一点光都没透出来。任豪回消息过去：

“别玩儿手机了。”

“晚安。”


End file.
